jump
by N.R.Angel
Summary: Dipper got tired of his abusive father and constant bullying.He decided to ran away from it all, however he got into some trouble which let him into the supernatural. "wait I can Jump into a different location?"
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers there a problem where I try to find a story long ago that somehow got lost and now I'm in regret so if the author that made this story I'm truly sorry for stealing it or without permission.**

**Some of chapter are either from my memory or been improvise of how it goes and if you readers read it before and know it please dm so I could search it myself, Thank you and enjoy.**

Chapter 1

The first time I use my powers was when a child I came home from the library. The library is my sanctuary reading many books filled me with joy,now sitting on my bed just reading for hours turning the pages to pages.

My bedroom facing across the door, a stool with a lamp between my bed and the corner and the other side of me was a desk for me to do homework from school though I mostly read on far end of the desk was my closet nothing but my clothes, of course my drawer is beside it. On top of me is the window I can look out the backyard.

Suddenly hearing the front door clicking open then Bang! the noise filled me with dread step by step the noise of hard breathing and mumble comes toward my door then the door swung open Bang! again I flinched,, there he stood came in my drunk father.

His tie hang loose with wrinkles suit, late 25 looking men, height 5'7, he has brown hair with a few white lines ,swaying a bit, seeing that his right hand still contain a bottle of alcohol I swear I could smell it too! he glanced at me then came down seeing a book on my lap.

he snarled "_boy why didn't you finish the lawn like I told you_" bringing me closer, I turn out the window and realize that it was getting late and forgetting to it, turn back to my father and I could swear he was much closer than before.

I said calmly reply"I was reading before I realize don't worry dad I do it tomorrow I swear "

his face change even more he then snatch me forcing me facing the wall.

"son you disobeyed me i must do what you deserve" I hear the belt buckle.

I then cried "you promise to never use the belt you promise!"

"SHUT UP!"

I didn't know what to do i then shut my eyes imagine the safest place away from my father then I jumped away.

**And that will be end chapter because of my memory long ago and just to clarify that this story didn't include Mabel in this story but I will do it just to make progress plot. if like this chapter then I might able to make more Any Comment Are Welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright let go **

Chapter 2

I open my eyes confuse at a moment, I was in my bedroom with my father who is about to attack me, suddenly I'm at the library. My Mind was going fast, for few shaky breath try to take grip of what going on but with my 9-year-old mind can't really process this situation. I look around finding out ...this is my favorite corner spot where I usually read when I get sad or frustrated, still the book calm me with good story and many more.

truly confuse with my weak shaky arms I reach the books shelves thinking that I'm in a dream but quickly realize the reality, feeling the hard oak wood, the covers and pages can't put much such a dream. Watery eyes started to spilling from my eyes I gripped the book clutch to my chest closing my eyes shut dripping tears bending my chest forward then push up laying out a scream _"Ahhhhh!"_.

With puffy eyes and snot I didn't really care because how much i changed since that day of being traumatized I didn't remember anything of what happen, when I came back home the yell of my father or **"the Concerned?" **look on my father but after all that I don't want to remember any of it close shut on the back of my head until the second time I used it.

**And that it for this chapter I don't really remember the part where he at the library or didn't tell me how he got back home so ****i**** improvise the plot and try to make filled as possible, and lastly did you folks realize I made it short? that because 1. I making as we speak rereading every lines trying to make it sense as possible 2. it coming from my memory which I suck at that department and lastly 3. I'm lazy which I hated my self for but yea I'LL TRY to make it long as possible on the next chapter but no promise.**


	3. Chapter 3

** I do not own gravity falls I forgot to label it but yea let get this head of mine get to work!**

Chapter 3

As year by year go by, the accident slowly faded away, nothing has change between me and my father, still drinks, curse, and comes late until falling flat on his bedroom. The most change of me is how I become observant of things, I guess reading many books brings some thought yet I'm still weak and scared it brought me being bullying since middle school.

Now at age 17 being at home and at High School is hell being push, pull, and curses no one help me, **FUCK** the teacher, even saw one turn it head right where I was being bully the flame of anger and frustration build day by day alike at home nothing Fucking change forgetting to mention my father still taking shit with me until I finally can no longer want to stay so I ran away.

"haha" I cant believe this good feeling of relief, though a little shaky of running away but it too late now I kept walking the side of the road looking determine to go somewhere need a place about that of heaven I smile bringing me joy then pause _"wait what the last time did I smile?_" thought for a moment then shake myself _"well it wont hurt will it"._

The next morning I'm now seating a corner of a "truck stop" restaurant which where I look outside of a few truck lining in some row, time to time some truck drivers come in and order a breakfast or coffee for the next road ahead, as I see some people I somehow sense someone watching me, that however stop for an old white-haired waitress confronted me "Hello young man...Dipper?" I got confuse for a second, how did this woman know my name until I turn into her direction to take a look, I was shock "miss Susan?"

Susan was a librarian since I was a young age, were more of a friend then a person to person business, she was like an aunt then anything else, however she left without a goodbye until now. "Oh it been so long hasn't it Dipper, how your home and your father ?" I gave her a strain smile, she understood and stay silent, for a few second I look at her and calmly told her "I'm fine Susan it just me and father had some argument and left to get some steam nothing else". "I'm sorry to hear that, tell you what I'll give a stack pancakes it on the house" I accept the apologize and let her walk away.

**"shit"**.

**Hello Readers I can't seem to find how Susan came but I need some development somewhere and wallah magic! I might keep doing this until my memory will stop and kill me later on haha P.S. please tell me if I'm doing something wrong, I have to stop typing because of one sentence that didn't make any sense and have to rewrite the whole thing and reread until satisfaction. so yea DM me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, thank you **Redhoodfan** for liking this story, I didn't know what to do but since you came it brought me to make more chapters, so here you go.**

chapter 4

_"what the fuck"_ muttering, I might look calm on the outside but the word "Fuck" is still with my mind. My Hand covering my face in shame and panic_ "damn"_.

No let think first, now I'm sitting a "truck stop" restaurant where never near my father lives I'm pretty sure Susan knows too. Wait I'm pretty sure she knows my father as well, I sometimes see them talk until I get pick up from the library."Will she call my dad?" this thought makes my stomach churn, while I was looking I notice a telephone near a wall close to the Emergency door "hmm I know that Susan not the new tech type which means she doesn't have a phone with her, so to get the call she must walk to that telephone."

My thought was interrupt with stack of pancakes places on the table_ "penny on your mind Dipper?"_ Susan ask with concerned look. putting a smile_ "oh just thinking bout the past"_ it not technically a lie, she bought it. she notice some truckers waiting for their orders "oh sorry dipper I will talk to later got some orders to take care of" I smile and nod.

While she turn away my smile transform into a frown then turning my head to the hot, steaming looking pancakes made me realize how hungry I was then sigh _"well let eat "_.

well not to brag but eating was my specialty, the truth behind is the jocks keep messing around lunch which lead me to eat fast as possible this actually brought me some fame to the school but the assault kept coming. I was thinking about my school that I barely realize I finish eating my breakfast "damn how fast I was eating?"then a voice told me_ "Well kid you just ate that pancakes like it your last meal"_.

I froze up but relax, must not show weakness. I look at the men, he look like a Joe look with hat on covering some bald spot, his eyes has dirt brown eyes while grinning I see the poor teeth looking with yellow tint color I hold back the disgust look, then I gave a polite expression _"hello sir but who might you be?"_ the men look at me with bemused eyes, he couldn't stop grinning it giving bad vibes, told me "the name Joe" **"Typical"** "I could help you go somewhere got my truck ready to leave and saw you and decided to take you to come with me, how about it?"

at the end of his talk I was thinking the possibilities the risk of going, then again if I go walk out alone again with Susan watching this might bring cops and my father finding me, this wont end well. while I was still thinking I saw the corner of my eye Susan was walking toward the telephone!. "alright I'll go with you" I whispered quietly but Joe still heard me, he smile "you WON'T regret boy let go" as I quietly follow the man out of the diner and already entering the 18-wheeler. Joe revving the engine and laugh "this going to be a fun ride kid"

I gave no expression turning my head toward Susan direction I told him "the feeling is mutual".

**And that the end of this chapter hooray. Still thank you again ****Redhoodfa****n**** for liking my story I'll keep more chapter as I can. the next chapter will bring some element and I will make chapter as possible. **


	5. Chapter 45

**And here I will thank to **Lord Demolition** for reviewing my first chapter and able to text what wrong, even giving reference material then I decided to update the first chapter to make it longer with little more detail, which I'm thank for. To tell you readers once again that this isn't really my story to begin with and want to make as same as the story I remembered.**

**Thank you again Lord Demolition .**


End file.
